Let's Just Pretend
by FinchelFeelings
Summary: finchel fanfic based off the movie "The Proposal"
1. Chapter 1

I was watching The Proposal with my sister yesterday for about the billionth time and I thought it would be a rather wonderful finchel fanfic. It's pretty direct from the movie but I've obviously changed some parts to make it my own and it'll change more as it goes, so stay tuned!  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Don't get anything wrong, Finn loves his job, he really does. He loves writing. It's always been his passion and always will be, and plus, he's good at it too. What he _doesn't_ like is his boss. Oh no, he doesn't like his boss_ at all._ Pushy, self centered Ms. Rachel Berry. When he isn't getting her a cup of coffee, cleaning up after her, planning her next schedule, or sometimes even giving her a massage, he spends most of his time daydreaming about "accidentally" running his boss over or "accidentally" pushing her off a cliff. Anyway, he just really fucking hates her.

"Finn!" Rachel Berry calls out from her office. He sighs and rolls his eyes to Puck, who also works here and hates Ms. Berry just as must as he does. Puck smirks at that and mumbles a 'good luck' to him under his breath and Finn nods dramatically. "Finn!" she practically screams again.

"Yes, sorry, I'm coming," he says hastily as he dashes over to her office. "Good Morning Ms. Berry, how are you today?" he says as he enters the white polished office where Ms. Berry spends most of her time in during the day.

"Why is my coffee cold?" She says with a raised eyebrow. She sits down in her cushioned chair and her already tight leather pencil skirt hugs her body and Finn takes a moment to compose himself. Okay, yeah he might hate Ms. Berry because she's so full of herself and looks down upon practically everybody she meets, but she is pretty damn hot and everyone can admit that. He realizes that saying about how the inside matters more than the outside, or whatever, is true because even though she may look sexy as hell on the outside, every time she opens her mouth and her bitchy personality speaks out, everything that ever seemed attractive about her flies right out the window.

"There was this man and his car ran out of gas and so I was helping him before work this morning and your coffee kind of got cold over time," he states truthfully.

"So you think it's more important to help a poor, old man who couldn't go anywhere because his car ran out of gas than to bring the coffee directly to me after your purchase?" she hums calmly.

"Um..yes?" he says, confused.

"That's your problem Finn!" she says loudly; dramatically slapping her hand on the table and standing up. "I am your boss and you will do as I tell you to. Next time you see some fat-ass who forgets to check up on his car and fill up his gas tank, you will ignore that poor, old man and give me my coffee _hot._" she says emphasizing the end. He rolls his eye and tilts his head back in disgust. _What is wrong with this women? _

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" she asks seriously. She takes a daring step towards him and cocks her head to the side.

"No," he tells her.

"Did you or did you not," she takes another step towards him, "just roll your eyes at me?"

"I did not," he replies back sternly. She huffs and takes another step towards him, their noses almost touching.

"You think I can't see Mr. Hudson?" she asks curiously.

"No, I'm quite sure your eye sight is wonderful," he breathes in nervously. She smiles and brings her face close to his ear.

"You better watch it Mr. Hudson," she whispers, her lips lightly grazing against his ear and sending tingles down his body. "I can fire you faster than you can say the word 'promotion'." She takes a step away from him. "Which I know you've been wanting for awhile now, isn't that right Mr. Hudson?" she teases. She chuckles under her breath and heads back to her seat and sits down. "How do you think you'll get a promotion if you can't even bring my coffee luke warm?" It took everything in him to not slap this lady. What, so he makes one god damn mistake and any chance of him ever getting a promotion disappears?

"Look Ms. Berry, " he begs. "I'm very sorry about your coffee but I have been your assistant for almost two years now and I have been working very hard and I think-" She cuts him off with a wave of a hand.

"You can go back to your desk now Mr. Hudson, thank you for the cold coffee," she says sarcastically as she points to the door. Finn stands in front of her a moment longer, his annoyance and devastation of losing any chance that he had of getting a promotion any time soon written all over his face. She flashes him a tight, meaningless smile and motions him to exit the room. He does as told.

Once he is out of the room, he practically wants to kick a chair or any kind of furniture he sees around him. He just needs to take his temper out on _something. _

"Urgh," he groans and lightly kicks an empty chair, making sure to not create any commotion. He's so mad. What a fucking _bitch_. He makes a promise to himself to never give up on that promotion. He likes this job right? Once he gets that damn promotion, he can write all he wants. He won't let his boss ruin everything.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"DEPORTED?" Rachel Berry repeats the horrific words that Mr. Schuster, her boss, announced to her. "I can't be deported!" she cries, panic rising in her voice. "What are you even talking about!"

"Ms. Berry, your visa application has been denied. And apparently there was some paperwork you didn't fill out in time?" Mr. Schuster asks her calmly.

"I'm not even an immigrant!" she cries loudly. "I'm just- I'm just from Canada! That's like right there!" she says raising her hands in the air.

"Rachel," Mr. Schuster sighs. "We can't reapply so unfortunately you'll have to leave the country for at least a year." Rachel exhales deeply and shakes her head as if to make sense of everything.

"Look, I can manage everything from Vancouver, we can uh, video conference and I can-"

"Rachel," Mr. Schuster cuts her off. "If you're deported, you can't work for an American company."

"Oh no, wait, please," Rachel begs. "Please can we maybe-" She's cut off by a knock on her door and turns around to find a tall Finn Hudson standing at the door. "What!" Rachel screeches madly.

"Sorry to interrupt, uh, Santana called. She's on line three, she's on hold and she needs to speak to you right away. But I did tell her that you were engaged in a conversation with.." Finn's voice trails off when Rachel suddenly squints her eyes at him and an evil smirk flashes across her face.

"Come here," she hisses between her teeth. Finn's taken aback by her reaction and freezes for a moment. _This do es not feel good. No, this does not feel right at all. _"Come here, _now_" she demands to him again. He realizes that there is no way out to this and so he reluctantly walks up next to her, his heart beating at an abnormal pace.

"Mr. Schuster," Rachel says with a fake sweetness in her tone, "I understand this situation and um," she turns around quickly at a very confused Finn and turns back to Mr. Schuster and says, "I think there is something you should know." She takes two quick strides up to Finn and awkwardly pats his chest. Finn has never been so confused in his life. "We're um, uh, yes, we're getting married," she announces with a grin. Finn's mind goes blank. _What. The. Hell._

"Oh, you two are..?" Mr. Schuster asks suspiciously.

"Yes, yes, we are," Rachel says enthusiastically. She puts an uneasy arm around a very tense Finn and looks up at him. Her warm brown eyes look in to his own hazel eyes with such trust and eager, he feels obliged to agree to whatever the hell is going on.

"Who's getting married?" he asks, his face turning paler than usual.

"You and I," she immediately spits back at him. "We are," she says reassuringly to Mr. Schuster.

"We are..." Finn murmurs. He can't even finish the sentence though, he's so confused.

"Getting married," Rachel finishes for him. She draws little circles on his back and snuggles up against his chest. "We are getting married," she repeats.

"Isn't he your..secretary?" Mr. Schuster asks, seeming to be confused himself.

"Assistant," She replies. "Executive assistant, um something like that, yes, um, that's him." Mr. Schuster gives her an unsure look and Rachel continues rambling.

"It just kind of happened you know? Working late night shifts alone together.. You know, we're just two people who weren't meant to fall in love with each other who fell in love with each other. It wouldn't be the first time someone's fallen in love with their secretary right? I mean like, remember Emma, Mr. Schuster? Your- oh, never mind. Anyway, we're happy. Finn and I are very _very_ happy and..and in love," she says promisingly. "Very, very much in love... Um, so is everything good? Does this make everything good? Can I go now?"

"Well," Mr. Schuster shrugs. "That's terrific Rachel." Rachel exhales a sigh of relief and nods.

"Thank you, um, I'll need to get to line three now," she says trying to rush out of the room.

"Wait Rachel," Mr. Schuster stops her. She turns around slowly, scared of his next words.

"Just make it legal okay?" he asks them and points to the fourth finger on his left hand.

"Of course," Rachel agrees. She takes a few hesitant steps towards Finn and kisses him on the cheek. She then grabs his hand in to her own and drags him out of the room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ms. Berry, excuse me for asking, but what exactly is going on?" Finn asks, his mind still not processing any of the things that just happened.

"I thought you heard perfectly fine Finn," Rachel replies, her voice slightly shaking. "We're getting married."

"Excuse me?!" he cries. _This is absolutely ridiculous. What the hell is wrong with her? What is she even thinking? _Rachel turns towards him, their bodies practically pressed up against each other and she looks up at him again with those chocolate brown eyes and he realizes that they are rimmed with tears. He sighs.

"Oh Finn," she sighs, "Please, I'm begging you. Let's just pretend! Oh please Finn, we can divorce after a year and you can date other people when we're married but we need to get married or else I can't continue my job. Please Finn," she begs. "Let's just pretend. Pretend we're in love, pretend we're engaged.. Please," she whimpers. She's holding on to his shirt desperately and a few tear drops have spilled out from those big, puppy dog eyes and he hears himself agreeing to her offer. He honestly can't even remember what he said or when it happened but within about 10 minutes since Rachel's great convincing, he has found himself left in the hallway alone with money to buy an engagement ring for her.

He sort of hates himself.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I don't know if I should continue this story or not so please review and let me know! xx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, sorry for the huge time gap between this and the last chapter! I've been busy with school and after school activities and sports but I'll definitely try to be more consistent about updating. Either way, I apologize for this terribly delayed update and I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway Thank you so much!

"Where are we going?" Finn asks as he follows Rachel Berry down the busy streets of New York City the next morning.

"Immigration Office," she reminds him, "to tell them that there is no need to deport me back to Canada because I am getting married to an American."

"Wait, so we're _seriously _getting married?" he asks again, still hoping that this is all some terrible nightmare that he'll wake up from. She stops in the middle of the street and turns to him in a huff and Finn takes a step back in order to make sure they won't run in to each other.

"Yes," she breathes madly, "We are _seriously _getting married, so _I_can stay here for the _rest of my __**life**_ and continue with my job. It's a win-win Finn," she grumbles and walks away once more. Finn stands there for a second longer, trying to absorb how the hell this ever even happened. He's such an idiot sometimes.

"How is it a win-win?" he asks madly, jogging to keep up with her. She sighs dramatically.

"It's a win-win for _me_, Finn. It's a win-win _for __**me**_." What the fuck. Now _that _literally made no fucking sense, Finn thinks.

"Well," Finn says brightly, as if some brilliant idea suddenly crossed his mind, "we can make it a win-win."

"What are you even talking about?" she groans.

"If I marry you, you're giving me a promotion."

"Excuse me?!" she sputters. "You can't black mail me!" Finn has never been so disgusted before in his life. _He's _blackmailing _her_? He doesn't think he'll ever understand the way her mind works.

"I'm _**marrying **_you!" he retorts. "The least you can do is give me a promotion and in fact, if you don't give me a promotion, I refuse to marry you."

"I can't believe this," she grumbles, "..fine." She swallows nervously, "Finn Hudson, you will get a promotion if you agree to marry me."

"Deal," Finn beams.

"But I need you to work full time next week and I need you to schedule that interview with Oprah for Terri ASAP," she orders.

"I can't," he replies. "It's my grandma's 90th birthday next week and I'm staying there the whole week. I already told you this, I can't work next week."

"When the hell did you tell me this?" Rachel exclaims angrily.

"Like a week ago..," Finn mumbles under his breath.

"Well, I'm sorry but you're canceling your plans. Sorry Finn," she says with a slight shrug, "you better call them up tonight and tell them 'no'."  
Finn sighs. Has he ever told you that he really fucking hates her?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I need you to file this fiancé's visa for me please," Rachel demands as she drops the paperwork on to the counter. The employee glares at her but Rachel doesn't even bother to look up at him and begins to file her nails.

"Miss Berry?" he asks, flipping through the pages. Rachel merely nods and examines her nails. "Please, come with me," he says in a low growl and leads the way out of the office. She shrugs and rolls her eyes at Finn before unwillingly following the employee's steady footsteps in to a dark, private room at the end of a gray, desolate hallway. He motions the two to enter the room before slamming the door shut.

"Well," Rachel gulped. "That was not-"

"Hello, Hello!" an obnoxiously cheerful voice interrupts. A man only about 5 foot tall with an unnaturally bony figure walks in with a clipboard; a tight smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes plastered brightly on his face. He pulls out two chairs in front of his desk and so Rachel and Finn obediently sit down to face the bony man, who now was staring at the two suspiciously through narrowed eyes. He clears his throat.

"Okay, so I have one question for you.. Are you both committing fraud to avoid her deportation so she can keep her position as editor and chief at McKinley Books?"

"No, of course not," Rachel denies sternly. The man smiles and nods understandingly.

"Alright," the bony man sighs. He leans towards the two and licks his chapped lips, "let me explain to you the process that is about to unfold. Step 1 would be a scheduled interview," he licks his lips again. "I'll put you each in a room and I will ask you every little question that a _**real**_ couple would know about each other." He takes a moment to let that sink in and smirks.

"Step 2, I dig deeper," the man practically hisses. Finn can't help the shudder that runs down his back and he tries to casually wipe his sweaty hands on his pants. "I look at your phone records, talk to your neighbors, I interview your coworkers.. and if your answers don't match up _every point_, YOU," he says pointing to Rachel who immediately straightens up in her seat, "will be deported indefinitely and you sir," he says now glaring towards Finn, "will have committed a felony punishable by a fine of _250 thousand dollars_ rs and a stay of 5 years in federal prison." _Holy Shit._ _250 thousand dollars?_ _5 years in federal PRISON? _Finn's mind races and he feels like he's burning on fire. Fire from hell, to be specific.

"So," the man smiles, "do you have something you want to say Finn Hudson? Perhaps the, um, truth?" Finn can feel the droplets of sweat roll thickly down his back and he turns to look at Rachel; she's sitting there so calmly with her legs crossed and her small hands neatly placed over her knees. She glances towards Finn and their eyes lock together. She blinks and her long, dark eyelashes sweep across her cheek and her warm, brown eyes stare in to his with so much trust and faith and holy shit, he's always thought she was hot but he never realized how truly beautiful she is. Her cheeks are flushed to a rosy pink and her lips are so full and plump and her skin, glowing and tan and..

Finn's thoughts are interrupted by a painful kick to his shin. Rachel is glaring at him desperately and he remembers that he hasn't said anything yet. His shin still throbbing in pain, he also remembers that he can't ever be fooled by her beauty because her heart is full of stones and she's a crazy, psychotic bitch. He rolls her shoulder back and tries to contain his anger and play along.

"The truth is," Finn emphasizes, "Rachel and I are just two people who weren't supposed to fall in love but did anyway. We started dating a couple weeks ago and now we are happily in love and that's it, so please," he takes a hold of Rachel's hand. Her hand is so small and so warm and it fits perfectly in his own big hands. He secretly think it feels really nice to hold her hand. "can we go now?"

"So I can go ask your coworkers and they'll confirm this rumor?" He licks his lips again.

"No," Finn replies, "We haven't told anybody at work."

"Oh," the bony man's toothy grin widens. "Interesting. Would you care to explain?"

"I'm, um," Finn glances over at Rachel who was silently staring out at the dusty, white walls. She was silent but Finn could tell by the vein sticking out of her neck that she was nervous. The thing is, Finn practically knows every little detail about Rachel. He's had to work and do every thing for her for the last three years, of-course he knows! He knows the different way she laughs, he knows that she likes plain black coffee the best, that her favorite color is pink but she tells people black, that every time she feels like she's going to cry she whispers to him in a very slow and stable voice that she must go to the restroom and that she doesn't come back until fifteen minutes later and her eyes are always slightly red, that her ipod is full of Broadway tunes, she enjoys hiking, her favorite food is sushi, and that when she gets nervous she goes silent and pretends to be calm but a vein on the right side of her neck always pops out. "I'm getting a promotion and we didn't tell the other workers of our relationship because we didn't want them to think it was a bias decision."

"Alright," he says not sounding quite convinced, "but how about your parents? Can I call them up right now and ask or?"

"My parents are dead," Rachel states simply. The man scribbles that information down on to his notepad.

"And yours?" he asks

"Actually," Finn says with an awkward laugh, "We were going to go tell them next week at my grandmother's 90th birthday." He sees Rachel tense up next to him.

"Oh and you both are going?" the man asks with raised brows.

"Of-course we are," Finn says taking hold of Rachel's hand. Rachel's hand lies limp in his own.

"And where exactly do your parents and grandmother live?"

"Ohio," Finn says brightly. He can feel Rachel completely stiffen next to him. She looks horrified and disgusted, and Finn can't help but feel slightly pleased about that. "Lima, Ohio."

"Well, I guess we'll have to move the scheduled interview to the next _next_ week then." He starts putting away his notepads and packing his bag and so Rachel and Finn stand up and get ready to leave.

"Remember," he hisses at the two before they got to the door. "I'll be keeping a close eye on both of you. You just watch how this is all going to end."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"LIMA, OHIO?" Rachel cries when they get outside. "You have to be kidding me."  
"250 thousand dollars and 5 years in federal prison?You have to be kidding me," he mocks.

"I hate you," Rachel tells him. He smiles.

"That's exactly why we're getting married," Finn checks his watch, "Pack your bags for a seven day trip tonight. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at five for our flight." He starts to head for his car but turns back around to blow her a quick, unaffectionate kiss. "Lima, Ohio baby!" he shouts.

"I hate you," Rachel repeats sourly.

"So I've heard," Finn affirms.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N pt.2: (semi-rant? don't even read this tbh) I realize that you probably can't miss work for a week just because it's your grandma's birthday, but I wanted to make it a week rather than just a weekend because every time I watch the movie The Proposal, I feel like we never got enough time to see them fall in love and it never quite made sense to me. And since we won't really ever get to see finchel anymore (sobbing forever about this), I'm just making this finchel fanfiction my Glee Season 5. hahah just kidding... sort of. It's just that in a way, finchel WAS glee for me, and though I always make sure to watch Lea/all the NYC scenes, my interest in glee has vanished quite rapidly. I will always love the show, the pairing of Finn and Rachel, and the cast(can I make sure that by that I mean 'original' cast?) I feel kind of guilty about how unwelcoming I am to all the newbies but I seriously can't stand any of the new characters at all, you don't understand. I will forever be fast-forwarding through all their scenes.


End file.
